Ultimate Alliance
by firegodvargas
Summary: In the year X800 the world is in ruins, 2 warriors were on the run from a powerful army and in a last ditch attempt, they summon Shenron. Their wish... to give them a way to stop this from happening and by doing so, invented dimensional travel. Rated M for future lemon, usual pairings Name is under review


**Just so all of the readers are clear, this fanfic has nothing to do with War of Gods and will not have any of the Fairy Tail members' abilities that they gained during the story.**

**Year X800**

Natsu stands in the middle of a field of dead, bloody bodies. He stares at the box in front of him and opens it to reveal 7 orange balls with stars on each, "Tch I could wish to find Igneel but… bringing everyone back comes first! Come on out Shenron!" He yells as the balls glow with a bright golden light.

"**You have summoned the magical dragon, what is your wish?" **He asks Natsu before letting out a sigh of relief, **"Oh thank my creator! It's not Son Goku's retarded friends who can't do anything without summoning me!**"

"They're kinda dead." Natsu says in a sad tone, "Listen I want you to reset time to X791 when everyone was still alive and create a way to cross dimensions."

"**Only one wish" **Shenron says

"Fine, I wish for you to stop this from happening which would mean the year would be X791 and we could cross dimensions so we could reach Goku and the others in time."

"**Sneaky bastard you are truly the son of Igneel… Your wish has been granted!" **Shenron's eyes glow red

"Tch looks like I won't be remembering this any time soon." Natsu says with a smirk.

**X791 (2014)-Youkai Academy**

Tsukune sits in class alongside Moka and his other friends, suddenly a red light appears next to the school and a boy with pink hair and a scarf falls down, "I gotta help him." He says to himself. He looks next to the boy to see a man with green skin, a turban and a cape, "Umm Ms. Nekonome, can I go to the nurse?" Tsukune asks her and she nods.

After he runs down the stairs he sees the green man waiting for him, "Oh so you're the Tsukune Kid." He says in a gruff tone.

"Yeah, who are you?" Tsukune asks.

"Piccolo, and I'm not a monster, I'm a Namekian from another universe. Natsu over there is also from a different universe called Earthland." He looks around in boredom, "We need your help with something."

"First what do you mean another universe and why do you need my help?" Tsukune asks.

"Simple, in the future this kid wishes to stop the apocalypse by allowing dimensional travel and sending us back in time, I'm the only one who still knows what we need to do." Piccolo flexes his arms

"And that is?" Tsukune asks still unconvinced.

"Find a group of fighters to defend our worlds from the evils that are in them." Piccolo points to Natsu, "Surprisingly the leader we need is in the 'Human World' here, Tatsumi Oga."

"Alright but we're gonna have to deal with a slight monster problem here first." Tsukune sighs.

"No time! If it's not Fairy Tale or Solomon Company then I have no interest." Piccolo punches Natsu to wake him up.

"Owwww what was that for? And why am I here?" Natsu says in a groggily as he wakes up, "You smell familiar… like a dragon!" Natsu yells at Piccolo.

"Shut up Natsu, listen you've been transported to the world of monsters and demons along with me! So shut up and stay calm!" Piccolo yells at the young dragon slayer, "And I smell like a dragon because you need my power to summon Shenron, the wish granting dragon."

After about 30 minutes of stupid arguing and fist fights, Natsu and Piccolo head to the Headmaster's office, "This place is too big." Natsu states.

"Shut up pinky" Piccolo scowls as they enter the room to come face to face with a hooded man

"Hello Natsu Dragneel and Piccolo…" The man gives an eerie laugh, "I knew who you were since you entered this world."

"Then you know why we're here old man." Piccolo says gruffly

"Yes, to assemble a team to combat our enemies' alliance, from what I know you'll need Moka Akishiya, Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Tatsumi Oga, Ichigo Kurosaki, Haru Glory… And of course Son Goku."

"H-how do you know all of this?" Piccolo asks.

"I figured out dimensional travel a long time ago, how do you think I created a pocket dimension for this academy?" He asks.

"Wait we need Haru?" Natsu's eyes light up, "Hehe I've been wanting a rematch forever!"

"That'll have to wait kid, first we grab Moka and work it out through there." Piccolo exits the room, "C'mon you have to attend classes for a bit."

**Next Day**

Natsu walks into the classroom wearing a white button down shirt and his usual scarf. He looks around and sees Tsukune so he walks over to him, "Yo Tsukune!" He waves.

"Ah Natsu! I didn't think you'd be attending here." Tsukune says with a smile.

"You know him Tsukune?" A pink haired girl asks.

"Yeah he's from home right Natsu." He nudges the Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah!" Natsu says before sitting down next to a girl with blue hair and giant boobs, _  
"This place is too much like home." _Natsu thinks with a smile.

"What're you looking at perv?" The blue haired girl asks

"Nothin much, just realizing how much this place reminds me of my old… school." Natsu slowly says the last part because he never actually went to school.

"And why's that perv?" She asks

"Because this place is always has a fight going on!" Natsu says with a grin, "I'll torch anyone who fights me!"

"Are you a kitsune?" A girl with purple hair asks

"The hell's a kitsune?" Natsu gives her a blank stare, "I'm technically a Dragon Slayer but I was raised by a dragon and a good friend of mine is as well."

"Dragon Slayer? As in you kill dragons?" The girl asks

"Nah I just have dragon abilities-" Natsu was about to finish his sentence but he heard a load explosion outside and jumps out the window, "Shit! That can't be good!" Natsu mutters to himself as he runs towards the explosion.

"Wait!" The blue haired girl follows along with the girl with purple hair and a girl wearing a witch hat

As the group nears the fire, they see Piccolo fighting against a man with long spiky blonde hair and red eyes, "Hey Douchedick! Surprised to see me again? It's only been 7 years!"

"… You're the guy from Tenrou who had the black flames right?" Natsu asks

"Natsu you know him?" The blue haired girl asks

"Yeah, he tried killing me and my friends a while back… But he won't stop me now! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yells as he fires a massive flame from his mouth

"Pathetic! This is dinner for me!" Zancrow laughs as he tries to eat Natsu's flames but fails, "Tch you got stronger! This'll be fun!" He charges at Natsu and they start having a high-speed brawl

"Shit, looks like Natsu's future skills have surfaced." Piccolo grins, "He might be able to stand up to Vegeta now…"

"What are you talking about?" The blue haired girl asks

"I'll explain later, anyway who are you people and why did you follow Salamander anyway?"

"I'm Kurumu and we followed him because he's suspicious!" She yells at Piccolo

"You know I could snap all of your necks in an instant." He says coldly to shut Kurumu up.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu ignites his punch

"Fire God Fist!" Zancrow's fist glows with a black flame and is on par with Natsu's own Fire Dragon Iron Fist

"Rrrrgh! Fine you wanna see my full power?" Natsu yells, "Here! Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Electric sparks cover Natsu's flames as he easily pushes Zancrow back, "Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Lightning Flame Dragon Destroyer!" Natsu creates a large ball of fire and lightning magic and hurls it at Zancrow, completely annihilating him.

"Intense…" The purple haired girl says from behind a tree.

"Never mess with a wizard from the Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu yells as he points towards the sky, "Hehe you were a lot stronger back at Tenrou Island." Natsu walks away.

"**You... thought I was dead huh?" **A malicious aura surrounds Zancrow as he stands up, **"I'll show you true power…" **A white bone mask starts to form on his face and his left shoulder glows with a dark red Grimoire Hearts insignia with the number 7 on it.

"Hey Green Guy, the hell is he doing?" Natsu asks

"First my name is PICOLLO! Not Green Guy or Yoshi, second he has Hollow powers and has the King's Crest… We probably won't survive this fight without Goku or Oga." Piccolo drops into his stance and raises two fingers to his forehead, drawing out a large amount of Ki, "But only way to find out is this! Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo fires a thin beam of yellow Ki with purple rings surrounding it.

"**Zhehehe too weak! Dios Asesinato Cero!" **(God Slaying Zero) Zancrow fires a large black beam from his mouth which completely engulfs Piccolo's attack.

"Shit! DODGE!" Piccolo yells at the others as they barely avoid the attack. "I've had enough of this! We need backup!" Piccolo slams his fist into the ground and a giant portal opens in the sky, "Please be Goku."

"Uwaaaaaah!" Was all the group heard as a blonde haired boy falls out and lands next to Natsu, "Where the hell am I?"

"Shit… Opening that portal costed me most of my energy, it's up to you two now." Piccolo collapses as Natsu pounds his fists together.

"Whatever let's do this!" Natsu looks to the blonde haired boy, "You got a plan?"

"Rush him?" The boy grins

"I like it! Anyway what's your name?" Natsu's fists are engulfed in flames

"Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be Hokage one day!" Naruto twists his chest and a gold aura surrounds him, giving his hair two ear like things and 6 magetama on his coat, "Let's go Kurama!" He charges at Zancrow at the speed of sound

"Damn he's faster than Jet!" Natsu runs at Zancrow at a slower pace but somehow still before Naruto, "Lightning Flame Dragon Hammer!" Natsu punches Zancrow with two hands and pushes him back a bit.

"Sage Art! Massive Rasengan Super Barrage!" Natsu looks up to see hundreds of Narutos carrying giant balls of blue spiraling energy

"Shit!" Natsu runs out of the way to avoid getting hit by the barrage.

When the dust clears, Zancrow stands but has many bruises all over his body, **"Rggh! I can't die here! I will destroy you all and this fucking school!" **Zacrow appears behind Natsu and roundhouse kicks him in the back.

"Ahh!" Natsu screams in pain as he falls over.

"Oi Natsu! Stay with me!" Naruto puts his hand on Natsu's shoulder, "I have a plan but you gotta try to keep this power under control, k?" Natsu nods as Naruto gives him some of his Nine Tails Chakra.

"Whoa… this power is intense!" Natsu stands up and is now covered in a red, bubbling cloak of chakra, his eyes are blood red and slitted and has chakra wings coming out of his body along with 3 ethereal tails.

"Natsu, just what are you?" Kurumu asks

"**HAHAHAHAHA! This kid's one of the Dragon Slayers!" **A deep voice echoes through Naruto's head, **"He's practically as strong as a full fledged Jinchuriki when he's in this state!" **The voice laughs

_"Can it fuzz ball" _Naruto crosses his arms

"Haaaaaah!" Naruto charges at breakneck speeds, "3 Tailed Fire Dragon's Rasenhonoo!" (Spiraling Flame) Natsu creates a spinning ball of fire that was similar to Naruto's Rasengan and slams it into Zancrow's chest.

"**Die! Cero!" **Zancrow fires a red beam of energy from his fingers at Natsu but he dodges it.

"You shouldn't have messed with our guild! 3 Tailed Dragon's Magic Chakra Gun!" Natsu points at Zancrow and generates a large amount of red chakra and fires it at Zancrow, creating a large explosion. After the dust clears, all that remains is the charred corpse of the Grimoire Hearts member and after looking, Natsu faints, making the chakra cloak vanish.

"Heh we won believe it!" Naruto gives a thumbs up

"So what do we do about these two?" Mizore asks

"Uhhhh I dunno, you guys have any medical shinobi here?" Naruto crouches and puts his hand on Natsu's forehead and heals his wounds.

"Guh!" Natsu immediately wakes up, "The hell was that power?"

"It's a long story" Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Are you two even normal?!" Kurumu and Mizore yell

The two fight crazy idiots give the girls a blank stare, "Let's see… I was raised by a dragon, met the devil, fought dragons from the past and can breathe fire… You tell me?" Natsu grins.

"Tch that's nothing! I have a demonic fox sealed inside of me!" Naruto and Natsu laugh.

"Just like I thought… They could win." Piccolo slowly stands up, "Anyway we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Why?" Naruto asks

"Because not one, but three of the strongest fighters are here right now." Piccolo tosses of his turban and cloak to reveal his antennae

"Who's the third?" Naruto asks

"Moka Akishiya." Piccolo faces the school

"WHAT? THE PINK HAIRED GIRL?" Natsu screams

"Yeah, she turns into a powerful, scary, evil vampire when her rosary is removed." Kurumu explains.

"AAAAAAAH! ANOTHER ERZA!" Natsu screams

"AAAAAAAH! ANOTHER TSUNADE!" Naruto shudders in fear.

"_Those two are like brothers_." The little girl sighs

**5 hours later**

Natsu, Naruto and Piccolo stand in front of the Newspaper club, "Alright is everyone here?" Piccolo asks

"Yeah" Tsukune replies.

"Anyway… In the future all of you die excluding Natsu, a few others and myself." Piccolo flexes his arms, "The future Natsu uses the dragon balls from my world to give us a way to stop the apocalypse by allowing dimensional travel and sending the two of us back 9 years."

"Wait… How come I don't know any of this but you do?" Natsu scratches his head in confusion.

"Because, Shenron was created with my power, it only makes sense for me to know this stuff." (I couldn't think of a good explanation, but if Natsu had his memories he would be more mature and less of a fun character to use.) Piccolo explains

"Ok, so where's the next stop?" Kurumu asks.

"We're going to Earthland to find Haru! I still need my rematch with the silver haired bastard!" Natsu smirks

"Correct, now Tsukune, remove the rosary." Piccolo says coldly

"What why?" He asks

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IN A FIGHT WE'LL HAVE TIME TO PULL THE ROSARY OFF?" Piccolo yells as Tsukune removes the cross from Moka's chest. After he does this a bright light flashes through the room and Moka's hair becomes silver and her eyes become red.

"Why was I called out?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

"We're going to war." Piccolo states plainly, "Got a problem?"

"No" She grits her teeth, _"How could I, a S Class Super Monster be ordered around?" _She exits the room along with Piccolo, Natsu and Naruto.

"Wait up!" Kurumu yells but is stopped by Natsu.

"No, I don't want any of you getting hurt… If we fight someone like Zancrow again we might not live, and you guys'll die pretty fast." Natsu smiles, "Don't worry, we'll be back soon." He waves before Piccolo grabs Natsu, Moka and Naruto, making them disappear.

**Earthland** **X791 (Just pretend Fairy Tail and Rave Master exist at the same time)**

Haru sits on the beach of Garage Island with his girlfriend Elie, his best friend Musica, his rival Let and his… Brother in law Shuda. Little did they know, they would be needed again soon, "God it's so boring now." Haru complains.

"You'd rather be hunting down the Rave Stones and fighting Lucia?" Shuda asks jokingly.

"No" Haru sighs. Just then a light appears in the sky and 4 people start to fall.

"Shit!" Naruto does a bunch of hand seals, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" hundreds of Narutos fall to the ground to soften the landing of the real Naruto, Moka and Natsu while Piccolo simply floats down.

"Is that…" Haru squints his eyes.

"Natsu!" Elie waves

"Eh?" Natsu looks in the direction of Haru's group, "Hey guys!" He runs over with Naruto, while Piccolo flies and Moka just walks.

"So this guy's the strongest swordsman in the world?" Naruto asks, "Not gonna lie but I thought he'd be more like… Moka." He points to the silver haired girl who was giving Musica the evil eye.

"Natsu! Where are the others from the guild?" Haru asks.

"I dunno, back at the guild?" Natsu responds, "Anyway we just came from another dimension."

"What?" Haru and the others stare in shock.

"Do I look like I'm from this world to you?" Piccolo asks sarcastically

"Yeah actually you do." Musica responds before staring at Moka, "Damn, didn't know Natsu had such hot friends."

"Try that again and I'll kick you so hard you'll be as dumb as those two." Moka points to Natsu and Naruto.

"Alright, why're you even here?" Haru crosses his arms, "I don't even have Rave on me anymore."

"WHAT?" Piccolo yells, "YOU IDIOT! WE NEED TO GET IT NOW!" Piccolo flares his energy, causing Natsu and Naruto to stare at him.

"Calm down, you can fly there right?" Naruto shrugs, "Sides I can run on water, I could get there pretty fast if I know the place I'm going."

"WHAT?" Haru and Musica's mouths drop to the floor

"Yeah, all ninja can channel chakra to their feet so they can walk up trees and walk on water." Naruto explains while standing upside down on a tree branch.

"TEACH ME!" Natsu yells, "I'll never have to take a boat again!" He cheers

"You use magic not chakra idiot!" Naruto yells, "So who's going?" He asks

"I'll take Haru, you guys stay here." Piccolo orders

"And why should I trust you?" Haru asks

"Because I'm the only one here who can fly, unless you want to cling onto Naruto's back for dear life, then I suggest you come with me!" Piccolo grabs Haru and flies off towards the location of Stellar Memory.

"That was rude." Moka scowls

"Coming from the girl who threatened to kick Musica until he was out of brain cells?" Shuda smirks

"She's like another Erza." Natsu sighs

"That reminds me, where's Lucy?" Elie asks, "I haven't seen her in forever!"

"Like I said, back at the guild or trying to get money from a job." Natsu closes his eyes before trying to draw out some power. After about 5 minutes, his eyes turn red and the chakra cloak forms, "YEAH! I did it on my own!" He cheers.

"What? How'd you get Kurama's chakra?" Naruto stares in disbelief

"**Simple brat, I gave the flame brain half of my chakra, just like I did for your father." **Kurama says in a deep voice, startling everyone but Natsu and Naruto.

"The hell was that?" Moka and Musica ask

"That was Kurama talking to you guys." Naruto crosses his arms, "What's up fuzz ball?"

"**Funny blondie, there's a evil chakra heading towards us, just letting you know." **Kurama snickers

"Che fine!" Naruto activates his chakra cloak and Natsu allows 1 tail to grow.

"I haven't fought in a year." Shuda draws his sword and Musica readies his silver.

"Let's do this!" Naruto smirks. A minute later, a man in a strange space armor with long, spiky, black hair lands in front of the group.

"Hehehe I'm finally alive again! That fool Kakarot thought he killed me for good!" The man laughs maniacally, "I Raditz will rule this world!"

"Che yeah right!" Natsu breathes deeply, "I wanted to try this since last time!" He sucks in the chakra cloak and his skin becomes scaly but the eyes still remain the same.

"Not gonna let you ruin anyone's lives, believe it!" Naruto smirks

"Don't underestimate me!" Moka yells as she flares her Yoki

"Weak fools!" Raditz drops into his stance and starts to scream, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He flashes with a golden light and his hair turns gold, his eyes blue and is surrounded by a golden aura, "I am… Super Raditz!" He charges at Moka and fires a point blank ki blast at her.

"Not gonna happen! Rasengan!" Naruto slams the ball of chakra into Raditz and uses a shadow clone to get Moka out of the way.

"I hate to say this but… thanks." Moka readies herself.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Fire Dragon's Rasenhonoo!" Natsu creates the spiraling flame and sends it directly into Raditz's armor, however it barely even fazes him.

"Oh? This brings back the memory of when Kakarot was so weak he could barely fight me and he still had help from the Namekian." Raditz smirks before slapping Natsu away like he's a fly.

"Learn your place!" Moka yells as she attempts to land a kick on Raditz's head but he catches her foot.

"NO YOU LEARN YOURS!" Raditz yells as he throws her into a tree.

"Let's do this!" Musica creates his spear but is hit with a ki blast to the knee.

"Bastard…" Natsu growls as he gets up, "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" He yells as he shoots the massive electric flame from his mouth at Raditz.

"KA!" Raditz fire a large golden blast of ki to counter Natsu's roar, "You're strong brat, but not strong enough!" He pushes Natsu's blast back and injures Natsu in the process.

"Natsu!" Naruto yells, "That's it… Tailed Beast Bomb!" Naruto creates a large ball of purple chakra and fires it at Raditz

"You still had this much power?" Raditz asks in shock, "Fine! Solar Kamehameha!" Raditz fires a large blue beam of ki that was surrounded by purple electricity at the Tailed Beast Bomb and starts to push it back.

"Rune Save!" Haru yells as he drops from the sky and seals the Kamehameha, "Hey guys… I'm back!" He looks around, "Shit, what happened."

"Obviously the annoying guy from space finally got revived." Piccolo crosses his arms, "Damn we need Goku!" He growls

"NO!" Raditz screams as the Tailed Beast Bomb hits, leaving a massive crater but Raditz is still alive and seemingly fine. He flies out of the crater with an evil look on his face, "YOU INSOLENT-" He charges at Naruto and punches him in the face, sending Naruto crashing into the ground.

"Gah!" Naruto screams in pain as his chakra cloak fades.

"Ravelt!" Haru yells as his sword changes into a slim, silver blade that had a warm feeling coming from it, "This is the power of my friends and the world… This is Ravelt!" Haru charges at speeds that would put Jet to shame and does a wide slash on Raditz's armor, doing no actual damage.

"Runt, you almost hurt me!" Raditz slams his fist into the TCM

"Not gonna… LOSE!" Haru yells as he pushes Raditz back

"Che too weak!" Raditz fire a ki blast and knocks Haru back.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu repeatedly tries to punch Raditz but he keeps on dodging.

"Annoying trash!" Raditz headbutts Natsu, sending him into the ground.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo appears behind Raditz and fires his signature attack

"What? The Namekian as well? Raditz stares in shock before getting hit by the beam, "Grrrrh!" He screams in pain before falling to the floor.

Naruto breathes heavily as he forces himself to his knees, "Shit… what the hell is this guy?"

"I am a Super Saiyan!" Raditz yells as he flies high into the sky.

"What's he doing?" Moka asks

"I dunno, but it ain't gonna be good." Musica grumbles.

"Death Ball!" Raditz creates a large ball of dark ki and throws it at Garage Island. As the heroes thought it would be over, a large flash of light covers the whole island.

"Ho, ho, ho you really pissed off the wrong guy this time Natsu." Standing before the group was none other than Fairy Tail's guild master, Makorav Dreyar.

"Hehe sorry gramps!" Natsu replies with a grin.

"Shit… too many of these fools, I might actually lose this." Raditz grumbles, "Whatever, you imbeciles are lucky to be alive!" Raditz yells before vanishing.

"Holy crap…" Haru drops to his knees, "It took so much just to drive him away… we're all gonna die."

"No… We can only get stronger." Naruto straightens his Hidden Leaf headband,

"Damn straight! I'm not gonna lose again to some Gajeel looking bastard!" Natsu declares with a grin

"As a vampire I must show these fools that they have no right to stand at the top." Moka declares with a smirk.

"These idiots are finally starting to act like a team." Piccolo closes his eyes and smiles, '_Maybe, just maybe we can pull this off.' _he thinks to himself.

**Chapter 1**

**FIN**

**Alright! First chapter finished! I've tried to make long chapters before on my first fanfic but I'm not to good at that. From now on, all chapters are going to be 4000-5000 words and will be updated when I have a chance. Please follow and review, I could always use some help with writing these. I know that the time spent at Youkai was short but the reason is that the Rosario Vampire universe will be visited again for the Beelzebub part and will also have R+V parts in it.**

** Anyway I'm out**


End file.
